The Dark Dimension Demons
The Dark Dimension Demons are the inhabitants of the Dark Dimension. The Dark Dimension is a parallel mirror Dimension made of pure Darkness where no Light can exist. The Demons are orc-like beings with one of six colored skin. They are made of pure solid Dark Energy, which works like cartilage. They have no bones, and can dislocate any part of their bodies, like turning their heads around completely. They do not have blood, and do not need to breathe. They can also control both Shadow and DarkSpace naturally. The Demons do not die in the same manner as Light Beings, instead the enter a state of undeath, a coma like state. If a Demon is extremely injured in the Light Dimension they will be dispelled and sent back to the Dark Dimension. The Demons are divided into five Clans based on the color of their skin. The Clans are: The Red Clan, who control Dark Fire. The Blue Clan, who control Dark Water. The Green Clan, who control Dark Air. The Purple Clan, who control Dark Earth The Pink/White Clan, who control Dark Ice And the Yellow Clan, who control Dark Stone Each Clan is led by a Demon King or Queen, and all the Clans are ruled by Declin, the Supreme King. The Kings of each Clan are decided by both strength and family lineage. The Demons have their own magic, the Demon Arts, which is taught in a school. Masters of the Demon Arts are extremely powerful. History: The Dark Dimension was formed at the beginning of time along with the Light Dimension. The Darkness of the Dimension eventually created Declin, a sentient crystal made of pure Dark Energy. Declin was created to rule over the Demon world and it's people as the Supreme King. For centuries it worked without issue, until the current King of the Purple Clan, Maximus, ”awoke”, and realized his people were not free. They were basically complacent zombies, and he wished to give them freedom. Declin on the other hand knew that if the Demons were unshackled, they would become too chaotic and were likely to kill themselves in endless war. Maximus, however, started a rebellion, recruiting the Pink and Yellow Clans against Declin and the Red Blue and Green Clans. Maximus was in love with the Pink Clan Queen, Kilyubatra, so to punish him, Declin ”killed” her, as well as the Yellow Queen. In grief, Maximus vowed to never give up his rebellion, and he also vowed to take it all by himself, to never put anyone in danger. He would do all the work. He would take all the pain and punishment. He would be an army of one. With his rage now unending, Maximus declared all out war against Declin and the other three Kings, and vowed to take the title of the Supreme King for himself. Their War of Darkness eventually spilled over into the Light Dimension where they encountered the Excaeli, their perfect Enemy. It then became a three-way war between Maximus, the other Kings, and the Excaeli. It raged for year's until Maximus unleashed the Spacial Vortex, a Black Hole that destroyed everything in it's path. Unsure of the power of the Spacial Vortex, the Excaeli fled to their homeworld and decided to cryo-freeze themselves in an effort to outlast the Demons, not knowing of the Demons true nature. The war went back to the Dark Dimension, where it raged on for eons until the Demon Kings returned to the Light Dimension in order to find a weapon that can finally end each other. The war then became a battle for the World Keys of Sphereous Manga. The World Keys are four Dragons that keep the world ”spinning”. Because of their physiology, the Demons are able to absorb the Keys into their body's gaining their power. However each Key that is absorbed destabilizes the world on Reality level. Landing on the Lost Continent, Maximus and Deschingis, the Red King, immediately found the Venom Dragon, and entered an intense fight over it. When the other Kings, Cesar and Arekuasada arrived, Maximus summoned a strong Bio-Drone to capture the Venom Dragon and send it away. The Drone found and infected Torrgo the Living Forrest, and piloted it away in order to hide the Venom Dragon until its master recalled it. Torrgo crossed the Dark Ocean, briefly battled Karsorn, and reached the Main Continent. Torrgo needed a source of fresh water, which it found in the great lake of New Atero. It invaded he city, threatening to wipe out its entire supply of water. The citizens fought back trying to stop Torrgo, but in doing so invoked the wrath of the Electro Hounds, who live on and protect Torrgo. Eventually Antroz, Takua, and members of the Vanguard managed to find Torrgos heart chamber, battled the Drone, and freed the Dragon. Once free the Venom Dragon destroyed the Drone, and shut Torrgo down. It then asked for help through psychic messages, telling them its homeland was in danger. The Vanguard heeded the Dragons call for help and crossed the Dark Ocean, encountering Karsorn, and made landfall on the Lost Continent. They battled through Magma Apes, who were disturbed by the Demons fighting over the Darkness and Mirror Dragons, and were helped by Matalo Champion of the Lost Tribe. After Torrgo had left Maximus hand manged to absorb the Darkness Dragon, and Declin had captured the Crystal Dragon. While in their base, the Mountain Temple, Declin and the three Kings were researching in order to find the location of the Balance Dragon. There they encountered the Vanguard, who ended up fighting over a disagreement. While this was happening Declin sensed that Venom Dragon had returned to the Lost Continent. The Four Kings left quickly in order to beat Maximus to the Lost Village where the Venom Dragon was staying. The managed to get there first, Deschingis leading the way. He once again fought Maximus, but the Purple King was supercharged with the Darkness Dragon, but Deschingis managed to capture the Venom Dragon, fusing his hand into It in order to control it. Maximus was forced to retreat when the other Kings arrived. The Vanguard reached the village in time to cut off Deschingis. After a lengthy fight with the King and the Dragon, they managed to defeat Deschingis and dispel him back go the Dark Dimension. Afterwards the other Kings retreated as Declin had in fact located the Balance Dragons location inside the Volcano, which was actually part of the back of Ultramafous. In order to combat Maximus, Declin absorbed the Mirror Dragon who they had captured earlier. Declin and Maximus fought again, but Maximus managed to find and absorb the Balance Dragon, disturbing Ultramafous further. Meanwhile, the Vanguard split into two groups, one to go after the Kings and another to guard the injured Venom Dragon. When the Vanguard reached the Volcano, Maximus attacked the Volcano. This fully awakened the already disturbed Ultramafous, and Maximus used the giant creature as a distraction to escape and find the Venom Dragon. While the Vanguard was distracted with Ultramafous, Maximus ambushed the others who were guarding the Venom Dragon, and manged to absorb it, giving him three of the four World Keys. With three Keys gone, and the third Monster to be disturbed, Maximus had attracted Slyferous, the final Great Beast. Slyferous manged to subdue Ultramafous. Maximus was now powerful enough to dispel Cesar with a single attack. With no other options left, Declin took a gamble. He surrendered the final Dragon to Maximus, believing having all four Keys would make him overconfident and prone to mistakes. In his Ultimate Dragon Form, Maximus was nearly invincible, however upon completing his transformation he saw the future. He knew that would lose, despite his new found power. Despite that he attempted to resist the future anyway, and entered a lengthy battle with the Vanguard and Arekuasada. Being outnumbered, Maximus summoned his most powerful Bio-Drones yet. Four Drones with the powers of the four World Keys. These Corrupted Dragons were powerful, but left Maximus weaker. Vashari controlling Ultramafous, and Petrams friend controlling Slyferous, they tried to use the beasts against him. Maximus created the Corrupted Balance Dragon to fight off Slyferous, and the Corrupted Darkness Dragon to fight off Ultramafous. Then he created the Corrupted Venom Dragon and the Corrupted Crystal Dragon to help fight off the Vanguard. The Corrupted Darkness Dragon managed to bring down Ultramafous, but Vashari made the beast swat it away. Vashari them used the Volcano to launch himself after it. Landing in a clearing in the forest, Vashari and the Corrupted Darkness Dragon entered a battle of their own. Vashari took several of the Drones large blades to his back and was almost at its mercy until Hanah and Arekuasada came to back him up. Together the three defeated the Drone, weakening Maximus significantly. The Corrupted Crystal Dragon was also defeated. Sensing that two of the Dragon Drones were defeated, Maximus called the Corrupted Balance Dragon off of its assault on Slyferous. The Corrupted Balance Dragon then used its power to fuse with the Corrupted Venom Dragon, created the Corrupted Balanced-Venom Dragon. Bayor fought valiantly against the Fused Dragon, but was defeated. Fighting off both Maximus and the Fused Dragon, the Vanguard was succumbing to exhaustion. Vashari had jumped onto the back of the Dragon, digging in with his claws, and blowing the both of them up with a strong energy attack, leaving the final Dragon Drone open to attack. The rest of the Vanguard piled on their attacks and finally put down the Corrupted Balanced-Venom Dragon, leaving Maximus finally vulnerable for the first time in his Ultimate Dragon Form. The real fight then began, Maximus actually thrilled that he was vulnerable. The Vanguard had no other option left than fighting Maximus until he was defeated, as they had minutes left until the planet was completely torn apart. Once they immobilized him, Declin would be able to remove the World Keys, stopping the world from falling apart. After a grueling physical battle, both sides begin to exhaust. It then becomes a battle of Wills. The combined Willpower of the Vanguard manages to overwhelm Dragon God Maximus, forcing him to use the Demons final desperation spell, the Solar Flare. Forcing his body to self destruct gave Maximus enough power to free himself of the Willpower trap, but at a huge cost. Fully exhausting all of his power Maximus passes out, drained and defenses. He had won the battle, but lost the what, his tenacity to refuse any form of surrender led to his defeat, just as Declin predicted. Declin was then able to perform the spell to remove the four World Keys, releasing the Dragons back to the four corners of the Lost Continent and stabilizing the world once more. With everyone else but Arekuasada and himself exhausted, Declin considered taking the Four Dragons for himself, but decided the power was not the weapon they had originally thought they were. Maximus survives self-destruction thanks to the power of the Dragons. Declin opens up the portal to the Dark Dimension, Deschingis and Cesar waiting for them on the other side, and begins to drag Maximus back to the home. However Maximus regains consciousness and leaves behind a warning that one of the Vanguards members would betray the rest. Vashari requests to with the real Maximus one day, and the Demon instructions him on how to summon him, and tells him his name. Finally the Demons return home to the Dark Dimension, where Maximus was tortured as punishment. The Vanguard then celebrate and recover with the Lost Tribe before returning home. A Gods Game: When the God of Tricks and Lies, Telovin, challenges Torok to a game of Cosmic Chess, Vashari recruits Maximus as one of their ten man team. Maximus is defeated in his first battle against the alien Monk, Hiroto, instantly proving to be far stronger than the Demon King. Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Location